db_twinsagatofandomcom-20200215-history
DB TwinSaga.to Wiki
__TOC__ Welcome to the DB TwinSaga.to Wiki Here you'll useful information about the content of our server! Twin Saga Staff, GMs, Support Team & other notable community contributors are dedicated to working hand in hand to give you the best experience possible. About the Server Host Location: Europe GTM+1 Server Release: August 8, 2016 Server Status: Fully Functional. No Beta or Wipe Website: https://twinsaga.to/ Forum: https://forum.aurakingdom.to/ Discord: https://discord.gg/rug2yGq Staff and Admin Admin: Aura GM: Claire Dev: ?? Support(s): Vulpine, TurqoiseHan, Reinhardt, LunarSelesia More information about the staff and the Admin can be found here. Server Rates * EXP from killing x4 (triple EXP from monsters, half EXP required to level) * Class EXP from killing x3 (Double EXP from monsters, half EXP required to level) * EXP from quests x2 * Double gold drop from dungeons. * Profession EXP x2 (Half required to level up gathering, cooking, fishing, etc) * Double the dungeon entries (-75% of the time required to refresh) * Formulas Drop Rate x3 Custom Changes * Evolution Stone Chest not only drops in dungeon Party and Hell Modes, but also in Solo Mode. * Double Items Stack. * Inventory Bag Expanded. (You can have up to 200 slots!) * Cottage Warehouse expanded. (You can place +200 furniture in your cottage!) * All bosses inside dungeons drop 10 LP! * Blue costume items have 3 default stats, 2 fixed and 1 random one. More Content than the Official Server! * Dressing room to try on some of the available costumes! * We release the server in a full TW's version: meaning fortune bags, evolution of items, the Senshi system, everything is set just like in TW, None of the US version will be applied. * More Classes: Monk, Magic Cannon and Samurai available from level 1! (No unlocking needed) * Classes Added: Occultist (Unlocked by doing the Dragon's Abeyance Dungeon) Berseker (Unlocked by doing Aurora Sanctum) * Up to level 90 Main quests * Level 90 Cap * Level 85 Gear * Level 80 Class Cap * And of course, the certainty you will have far more content in the future, and sooner! Custom Gifts and Rewards * Free daily AP: You get 12 AP Daily for staying online 3 hours. * Monthly login reward: Besides in game daily login rewards and free AP, you'll get a special prizes for reaching an amount of hours online during the month. If you reach 150 hours online in a month, you will instantly receive a gift in your shopping cart. Every month, the prizes change! * Welcome pack: Which you will get in your account as soon you create your first character. Among other thing, you'll receive important consumables, one custom costume, a limited mount and a 120-Slot inventory Backpack. * First donation pack: Unlock a new companion just by supporting the server! No limited amount of donation required! (Senshi: Aryn) * Recruit a friend system: You will be able to unlock a special fortune bag and AP prizes by inviting your friends to play! Special Item Mall * Prices and organization of the Item Mall based in AKTO's shop. * Loyalty Shop updated with accessible prizes. * Astral Crystals to play the Astral Puzzle available for Loyalty Points. * Limited and Special Promotions in both AP, BP, and LP. * LP and AP change weekly! * Astral Puzzle changes every week, with the introduction of new items. * New Bonus Mall System: All our supporters will receive a very special treatment. In Twin Saga, the Bonus Mall will be divided in two categories "New" and "Promotions". In the "Promotions" category, you'll find fixed promotions: packs and consumables to exchange for your Bonus Points. While in the "New" Category: you will find very special packs, releases. (Changes on a monthly basis) Latest activity Category:Browse